Crueler Intentions
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "Come on Bass, I know its tempting you already-never knowing which man shaking your hand makes me shake at night," Blair smirked."I hate him already," Chuck retorted."I know. You were always the jealous type." - An older Chuck and Blair still playing an even older game with one another. They have crueler intentions, but towards who? After all, the fire still burns between them.
1. Step Up, Chuck

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Step Up, Chuck**

Author: Shelby

A/N: This is meant to be an older, more scandalous Chuck and Blair. This will be a short story. I already have every chapter written and hope to post and update a night so make sure to let me know if you want more.

Extra Note: Story title is derived from the movie _Cruel Intentions. _Chapter one's titled is derived from the movie _Step Up_.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair Waldorf, why I never thought I'd see the day. What brings you back to New York?" Chuck smirked in disbelief as he sat down. They were in his bar. He started to wonder and hope if she had come in search of him, but knew that was unwise. She was likely to disappoint him.

Blair smiled coyly to herself, "A lover." She slowly turned to him. Her doe brown eyes sparkled in mischievous delight. It had been a long time, but the years had been good to Chuck Bass. He was as dashingly handsome as ever.

"Anyone I know?" he furthered, eyebrows raised. His tone of voice piqued in playful curiosity. Part of him wondered if the lover was he, but knew either way her next answer would tell him.

She teasingly pouted her ruby lips. Blair sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid. In fact, while I came to this city for him—he came for you." She pointed at him and then curved the finger back against her chest.

"Shall I ever be able to unravel this riddle, Waldorf?" he chuckled, trying to hide his disappointment. Chuck turned back to his own drink, Scotch of course, and took a sip.

"He is one of your latest business associates." She shrugged very nonchalantly. Her eyes flickered to the side. Of course he wasn't about to take it serious first.

"Impossible. All the men I work with are twice your age and not to mention married," Chuck scoffed. He rolled his eyes, finishing off his drink.

Blair turned her body into his. Her bare leg brushed across his inner thigh. He quivered in delight. She giggled naughtily, "Well I've always been a bad girl."

He looked around and then pulled her close. His head shook and his voice fell to a frantic whisper. "You can't be serious. Tell me the truth," he demanded.

"You admired him, until now," she clued. Normal guys would try to play if off as an ego booster, but not Chuck Bass. Anyone she showed affection for he deemed unworthy. She didn't mind either. It turned her on, but she'd never let him know that.

"You are serious," Chuck acknowledged. He let go of her arm and pulled back some. He couldn't think of one man he met with that weekend with _his_ Blair.

Blair sipped her drink innocently and nodded, "Yes, I thought I made that perfectly clear." She set it down, letting her hand fall onto his knee afterwards.

He eyed it for a moment, swallowing an instant lump in his throat. It was hard not to get an instant hard when she touched him like that, especially when she dressed in such revealing attire.

"What's his name?" Chuck questioned. He wanted to know. That way he could get rid of the man.

"Why should I tell you?" Blair frowned. She pulled back her hand from his legs and crossed her arm. Each movement, touch, and word were well thought out, but even better played.

"So I can put a face to my competition," he smirked. His voice turned husky—just the way he knew she liked. He was hoping it would make her give him what he wanted—well one of the things he wanted.

She only rolled her eyes though and smiled. "Cute, but sarcasm will get you nowhere," she told him.

"Tell me," Chuck demanded. He grabbed hold of her leg under the bar's countertop and squeezed it. His hold could leave a mark, but that was all the more reason to tighten his grip.

Blair leaned in and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. For the others in the dimly lit room she pretended to merely fix his jacket. However, he felt her hands stroke down his chest and her knees press against his crotch. She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"Follow me to find out. Stalk me in your limo like you used to," Blair requested. She teased him with a kiss right below his earlobe.

Chuck shivered in delight. He closed his eyes and grinned, "I should have known you wanted to play games." When she yanked back suddenly though, he growled. His eyes snapped open and darkened.

"Only the ones you're good at. Come on, Bass. I know it's tempting you already. And if not, it will eat you up inside. Never knowing which man shaking your hand is making me shake at night," Blair implied.

"I hate the bastard already," he returned with a tenser jaw. She only giggled and patted the side of his cheek.

"I know. You were always the jealous type." Blair winked at him. Her doe brown eyes did it so well, especially for Chuck Bass.

"And you were always the bitch type," Chuck retorted. Only, it wasn't an insult really, but more of a compliment.

She pouted, "I thought you liked that about me." Her face faked hurt and she put a hand to her chest.

"I do," he smirked. Chuck ran his hands along both of her legs. That was until she smacked them away. He sighed in irritation.

Blair turned forward in her seat again and slid her empty martini glass to the bartender. She spoke to Chuck though, "Then shall you follow me tonight, Bass? I will leave after my second drink."

"You'll have to wait and see, but either way the next one is on me." Chuck nodded at the man. He didn't need to take out his wallet. It was his hotel after all.

"So was the first," she challenged.

"Of course, Waldorf," he agreed with a laugh.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Do you want more?

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	2. Bass Encounter

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Bass Encounter**

Author: Shelby

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, but let me know if you want more.

Extra Note: Chapter title derived from the movie _Brief Encounter_.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Out of all people, you have to be sleeping with him?" Chuck yelled as he stormed into his office. She sat on the edge of his desk, feet in his chair, and was reading a file she probably shouldn't. He didn't care about that though.

Blair smirked, "I knew you would figure it out." She slowly turned around and set down the documents. She then lifted her hand to order him over with her finger.

Although flustered, Chuck came over. He sat down in his chair. She straddled him, a foot on each side. Then she brought him closer and touched his shoulders. She started to massage them.

"The man is repulsive, Blair," he spat. He still wasn't happy. There she was, _his_ for the taking, but he couldn't get out of his mind that she was for someone else too.

She nodded, sighing _sympathetically_ with him, "And your biggest competitor." Her chestnut eyes flickered up to his. She stroked back some of his hair.

He shook his head and grabbed hold of her arms. Blair was yanked fully into his lap. Chuck seethed, "How can you sleep with him? Not only is he twice your age, but I'm surprised he hasn't crushed you."

Blair rolled her eyes and smirked, "He isn't that heavy."

"For you he is," he muttered. His hands released hers and he ran them through his hair in frustration.

"Oh come on, Bass. I'm still standing here—well sitting here in your lap. Am I not?" she giggled. Her hands wove up around his neck and she kissed his chin.

"That isn't the point." He couldn't help it. Chuck Bass was pouting. It was some to hide his jealousy, but Blair also did make him act like a child at times. He was like a selfish little boy and she was the shiny new toy he didn't want to let anyone else play with.

Blair refrained another laugh so he didn't get too angry, even though she would have liked to see it, and took his face in her hands.

"Well just so you can sleep at night knowing I'm safe—he likes me on top. And most of the time not even that. My mouth has been quite busy since I've been with him." She couldn't help it. She had to say it. Both of them always loved to see the other jealous so therefore they would provoke it. It just happened to be her turn to do so.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chuck groaned. He turned his cheek as if to actually lean out of his chair. Her voice stopped him from further dramatics though.

"Does that mean you no longer want me, Chuck?" Blair challenged. Her left eyebrow shot up and lips pursed.

"Who said I ever did?" he snapped. He looked back up at her. Things were getting a tad heated, but then again they were Chuck and Blair—Blair and Chuck.

She got up and shrugged. "Fine, I'll call it off then. I will go back with him to London and he can keep his company. I'm sure you will be more than well off here without it—"

"But not without you. You will not go back with him. You will move out tonight," Chuck ordered. He stood and grabbed hold of her hand, yanking her back.

"No!" Blair shouted. She turned around and shoved him in his chest. He stumbled back, but then moved right onto grabbing her again.

"Why the hell not?" he retorted. Chuck shook his head lividly.

"Because then everything I have done will be for nothing!" she snapped. She was angry he couldn't see what was right in front of his face.

"And by everything you mean being his home wrecker whore?" Chuck muttered and rolled his eyes. When she was silent, he frowned. He looked up to see her… smiling?

"For your information, he treats me like a Goddess. Call it a power trip if you want, but I like it. Besides, it's only temporary until I get what I want from him," Blair shrugged with a smirk. And what I want from you—she thought.

"And what would that be?" he pressed.

She leaned in as if to kiss him, but then pushed a hand to his chest at the last second.

"You'll have to wait and see, Bass." And then she left, swaying her hips seductively throughout her entire departure.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A.N: Was it any good?

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	3. The Beautiful and the Scammed

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **The Beautiful and the Scammed**

Author: Shelby

A/N: You are all amazing. Please enjoy.

Extra Note: The chapter title was created from a movie coming out in 2011 called _The Beautiful and the Damned_. It's based off a book written by Scott Fitzgerald, but in fact more so the true story of him and his wife who many have said he based the book off of. Check it out on IMDB if you're interested. The book was very good.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair sat ever so innocently on a bench outside of Bendels. She hummed to herself, doe brown eyes scanning the street for a familiar black limo. Finally, it pulled up a few minutes later and the door opened. She glanced around, smirked, and climbed in.

"He's working against you, Bass," Blair reported as she slid over closer to him. He sat in the middle of the limo, reading the paper. She knew he was listening closely though.

"All my competitors are," Chuck replied in a low drawl. He took a sip of his Scotch and set it down. Eyes never left the page though.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, I mean he is gathering up the other buyers and your board one by one." The moment those words left her lips his head jerked up and their eyes met. She smiled in accomplishment.

He frowned in confusion, shaking his head; "You found this out in one night? Did you blatantly ask him or—?"

Blair shrugged as she interrupted him with, "He likes to brag when we—"

Chuck put a hand to her lips and cut her off. He then smiled tensely. "Finish that sentence and I may hit my first girl," he warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well aren't you a keeper?" Blair teased with a smirk as she moved his hand away from her mouth. She then opened up her compact and began to fix her hair. His eyes watched her every move. She felt it and loved it.

"So where does he think you are now?" Chuck tried to ask casually. His eyebrows rose and he scooted closer to her. His hand snaked around her waist.

"Visiting family," Blair responded. She wiped under her eyes with her index finger and then closed the compact.

"Ha!" he scoffed.

She turned towards him and ruby lips pursed. "What?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Her left eyebrow kinked.

He chuckled, "Like you'd actually go see Eleanor willingly." He knew that Blair hadn't spoken to her mother in months.

"That's because she's a bitch," Blair retorted. She leaned back in her seat and stills hot him a not too pleased look. She didn't want to talk about Eleanor Waldorf-Rose. Her mother had nothing to do with the game and therefore didn't let it concern her.

"Like mother, like daughter, baby," Chuck smirked. He then leaned into kiss her neck, but was met with a hand. He frowned and looked back to her eyes.

"Do you want to know more or not?" she asked as if it was possibly a final statement. Clearly, she was anxious about going off task.

"Why are you enjoying this more than me?" he wondered aloud. Just a few days ago her precious, little boy toy treated her like a Goddess. Or at least that was what she claimed.

Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head as if nauseated. "Because he's starting to disgust me. Surprising too since now I have you to compare him to. You would think I would go for the whole lesser of two evils thing," she voiced.

He scoffed with a smug grin, "Please, I'm way better looking than him and not to mention how I treat you in bed. I still can't believe out of all the rich, but submissive guys you could have found—"

"I get it. You don't like him," she muttered. Her eyes fell from his the moment his rose to meet hers. She felt the question rise in his lips even before he spoke it.

"I just want to know what else he does that you would pick him," Chuck admitted. He touched her shoulder and titled his head ever so slightly to the left.

Blair looked up again and shrugged. "He treats me like I'm heaven on Earth, remember? Anything I want he'll do for me. I have him wrapped around my little finger," she bragged.

"You always were a control freak," Chuck returned and pulled her into his lap. He tried again to go in for her neck, but was blocked for the second time.

"Enough, Bass. Tomorrow I want you to schedule a business dinner," Blair informed him. She pushed a finger into his chest and kept a serious expression.

"Are you coming along?" he countered. He hoped she was. Then he could see her again. Though it could also result badly. He was quite the jealous fool when it came to Blair and other guys—especially this one.

"That was sort of the point," Blair returned, interrupting his thoughts. She brushed some of his hair back.

"Good," Chuck nodded. He then felt the limo stop outside her building and sighed. His head fell back against the leather seat. Would it be too pathetic to pout after she said what they both knew she would?

"I have to get back now," Blair said on cue as she climbed off of him. Just as she was about to open the door though, he jerked her back into his lap.

"No, come here," he demanded. Chuck reached a hand up to caress her cheek and pulled her so close that their foreheads rested against each other's.

"What do you want?" she questioned. Suspicion formed in her eyes. She had held back on being intimate with him because she knew his jealousy would increase and possibly ruin all she had worked for.

"Don't you want to spend the night with someone attractive, who knows how to touch you, who is named Chuck Bass?" Chuck breathed. He pulled down her cleavage line and placed his hands on her bottom.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Perhaps, but I can't," Blair managed. She was starting to shiver as he continued to touch her with such talented hands. Not to mention his lips had finally landed on her neck.

He whispered seductively into her ear, "I thought your plan was to get to me." Chuck smirked because that was exactly what he wanted to hear—that it was all for him and always would be.

But she was Blair Waldorf and things would never be that easy with her. She pushed a perfectly manicured hand to his chest. "My plan was to reestablish myself as Queen Bitch of Manhattan and now that a new game has presented itself, I'm going after it. Helping you is just a bonus," Blair corrected sternly.

"What about us—you know—being us again?" he dared. His voice got quieter with each word he had spoken though.

Blair laughed nervously, breathlessly, "That's a big step. Don't you think?" Did he actually mean it? Or did he just think he did and didn't really?

"You're not still mad?" Chuck checked. He really hoped she wasn't. It would probably kill him if she were.

She shook her head. "No. Are you?" Blair's voice definitely came up at the last part. What if he was holding a grudge for her taking off? He was Chuck Bass after all. He held them well.

He chuckled, though it sounded bittersweet. "I was over it like the first day you were gone, but then someone just up and left me…" His eyes flickered up to hers nervously as his voice drifted off.

"And you could have came after me," she reminded him. Her hands ran down the lapels of his jacket and both sighed.

"I had work and you threatened me to never come near you again," Chuck said right back. He thought she needed space, just not so much for so long.

Blair nodded, but it was getting to be too much. All those old feelings were hitting her at one hundred miles per hour, but in a matter of mere seconds.

"I was angry, but now I have work too so I must get to it," she told him. She then climbed out of his lap and moved towards the door again.

He didn't want to let her go though. Chuck grabbed onto her hand. She turned around and he moved closer. He shook his head and spoke with intensity. "Ugh… I can't imagine you with him. You're so perfect and he's... Blair, I'll figure this out on my own. Just—"

Blair retorted quickly, "This isn't just for you. But face it. You need me. He's about to take your company right out from under you. Stay focused and don't sabotage this just because you want me." Her voice started rough, but then turned soft. She wanted to help Chuck. There was something about him that she wanted to take care of him in a sense. Maybe it came about after Bart died or had been there all along. She wasn't sure, but either way it was true.

"Can't I just sabotage it a tad?" Chuck smirked. He sounded playful, but if she just said the word—

Blair sighed, "Chuck…"

"But you're sleeping with the enemy!" he called out in frustration. If he had been standing he may have even stomped his foot.

She touched both of his cheeks and shook her head. "But for you. It's like back in freshman year when I had you sleep with that bitch of a social studies teacher. We had A's the rest of the semester," Blair assured him with a sweet voice.

He still pouted though, "Regardless, try not to have sex with him anymore."

She rolled her eyes, but the smile remained. Then she pecked him on the lips and started out the limo. "I'm leaving, Chuck."

"You'll be back, Blair," Chuck returned.

"Tomorrow as your enemies date, yes," Blair concluded and shut the door.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A.N: Did you enjoy it? Or did you hate it? And do you want more?

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	4. Keeping with the Enemy

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Keeping With The Enemy**

Author: Shelby

A/N: I really, really love you guys. This chapter is for everyone who was oh so kind enough to review.

Extra Note: The chapter title was taken from the movie _Sleeping with the Enemy_.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Blair, you know I hate shopping," her _lover_ told her with a sigh. They had just finished lunch. It was always the perfect time to get what she wanted from him.

Blair stopped and turned towards him. She put on the act, stroking his chest with one hand and his cheek with the other. "I don't see why. You're so handsome. Besides, I'm the one mostly trying things on."

"Well then I hope you haven't been holding back," Jake replied, smiling like a puppy dog. He fumbled towards her some, caught himself, and then blushed.

"You're so good to me," she smirked. Her hands roamed down past his waist. She pecked his lips.

He smiled, but blushed once more at her forwardness.

She then straightened her back, but still leaned on him some. "So are you going to take me to your private dinner with Mr. Bass tonight?" she asked oh-so-casually.

"You mean Chuck? Blair, I don't know," Jake shook his head, not sure if it sounded like a good idea. Mr. Bass didn't exactly have the most appropriate record when it came to sleeping with girls, whether they were taken or not.

_If only he knew…_

"Please…" Blair pouted. When he still looked skeptical she sat back in her chair.

She sighed, but then got an idea. "All this rejection is making me thirsty."

Her hand reached for the water, but she _accidentally _knocked it over. It spilt all down into his lap.

"Shit," Jake cursed. He started to stand up, but then sat back down quickly—not wanting anyone to see.

"I'm so sorry, honey. Let me get that." Blair took a napkin and dabbed at his pants. She started just on his thighs, but then moved to his crotch. She knew exactly what she was doing of course.

He watched her, his breathing stopped. "Th—thank you."

"It's no problem. I guess I see now why you don't want me to go to dinner. I'm so clumsy," Blair giggled. Her hand pushed down harder on his member.

"I—I changed my mind. If you want to go, you should," he nodded quickly.

She smiled and touched her heart as if surprised he gave in. "Awe, thanks. I was hoping you would say that."

Then the moment he looked away she texted Chuck.

_I'm coming. Be ready._

_XOXO, _

_B_

And he took no time to reply.

_Be ready to have me fondle you under the table then ;) _

_-C_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair grinned from ear to ear as her and Jake walked up to the table. Chuck instantly rose, his eyes going over her form in a matter of seconds. She watched as he stared with eyes of envy at Jake's hand on her back.

However, she remained calm and collected on the surface. And when her date turned to introduce them, she put on the most innocent of faces.

Jake nodded towards Chuck and then Blair as he attempted to make introductions. "Blair, this is Mr. Bass. And Chuck, this is Blair. She's my—"

"Daughter?" Chuck asked. As he knew she would, Blair glared at him, lips instantly pursing. He only found it amusing though and acted completely serious.

The man across from him chuckled nervously, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"No. Blair is my girlfriend," Jake explained. He then pulled out Blair's chair for her and they all sat down, Jake and Blair across from Chuck.

Chuck sighed and shook his head. "Forgive me. I just thought I had heard you were married," he returned.

Blair kicked him hard under the table. He was wasting time with his stupid little put-downs because he was jealous. She hated when he did this. Okay, so it was sexy in a way, but in that particular moment far more frustrating.

Jake rubbed a hand on his brow and blinked under the bright light that hung over them. He took a sip of water and looked to Chuck who still waited for an answer. But then he felt Blair's hand on his leg. It was a great comfort, as always.

"Mr. Bass, Jake is in the process of separating from his wife. He simply must get all his bearings together before going through with a divorce. Surely you understand," Blair said in the sweetest of tones. She was such a good actress, reciting each line impeccably.

Chuck nodded and then reached across the table, setting his hand on Blair's. "Of course and please, call me Chuck," he insisted.

Blair looked down to his hand on top of hers and then slowly pulled hers out from under his. She gave him a glare that said she knew what he was doing. It was a territorial move and an immature one at that.

Jake looked between them and shook his head. "You two are around the same age and Blair went to school here. Is there any chance you have met before?" he pried, sliding his arm around Blair.

Chuck's nostrils flared at the embrace and he opened his mouth to retort, but luckily Blair beat him to it.

"I think he was at St. Judes the same year I was Constance. We didn't real run in the same circle though," Blair giggled innocently and batted her eyelashes at Jake.

Then she whispered, "Chuck was the school slut."

"Blair," Jake scolded. He then turned to Chuck. "Forgive my girlfriend, Chuck. She has the mind of a child."

Chuck snorted, rolling his eyes. He then looked up and realized Jake had seen that. Quickly, he covered.

"Excuse me. Blair was right though. She was the perfect, little angel in high school. Not a spot on that record," he chuckled.

"Well she is amazing," Jake grinned, looking to Blair.

"Thank you, honey," Blair returned. She put one hand on his stomach and smiled sweetly at him. She was the perfect girlfriend.

Well, minus the minor detail that under the table Chuck's leg was almost up her skirt.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: What do you think of Jake?

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	5. Risky Bassness

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Risky Bassness **

Author: Shelby

A/N: Still loving all the wonderful reviews and appreciate them greatly.

Extra Note: The title for this chapter was derived from the movie _Risky Business._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blair spat as she stormed into his office. Her eyes were livid and almost wild. She marched right up to him and slammed her hand onto his desk.

Chuck only looked up with the upmost amused expression. He chuckled, "Why hello Miss Waldorf, won't you come in?" His hand motioned teasingly back to the door she had already slammed so hard it almost broke.

"Stop being a Basstard! Why would you send me those flowers? Now Jake's all upset," she hissed. Her small form moved around the desk in a flash and she pushed two tiny fists to his chest.

His chair rolled back some, but he caught himself. Chuck spoke defensively when he refuted, "I didn't put my name on them."

"Not the point," Blair scoffed, rolling her doe brown eyes. What angered her even more was she knew that he knew that. Yet, he wanted to play coy and mess around. Well it was not going to happen…

Chuck stood up and smirked seductively, moving towards her. "Oh come on, he has to know other guys want up on you. You're fucking sexy," he rasped, lips close to her ear. Then he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

"You are unbelievable," she muttered. She tried to keep herself from melting into his embrace. Instead she stood stiff and awkward.

His hands slid around her back and down to her bottom. He lifted her with ease and set her atop his desk. Then he spread her legs and stood in between them.

"I can make you feel better," Chuck promised, creating a hickey on her neck.

"You always want to make out with my neck," she pointed out. She still didn't understand his obsession with it, but damn sure knew he had one.

"Mhmmm…" he replied in a moan.

She pushed a hand to his chest and glared at him sternly. Then she shook her head and told him, "I'm not in the mood. You are doing exactly what you did at the Cotillion and—"

"Blair, I would actually be turned on by my jealousy if you would come to me at the end of the day and show me who you really want. We both know it isn't him. Just fool around with me in secret until we're done with what we need to do," Chuck ordered, speaking tersely. He was just as serious though of course. His hands placed themselves on her thighs and he pushed up the skirt, smirking down at them.

Blair watched him carefully and spoke with caution. "Am I just your sex toy, Chuck?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Hell no. I love your mind way too much, your devious mind. It's so sexy," Chuck complimented. He then kissed her cheek and traced his lips down the side of her face, back to her lips.

Blair moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head. She let him undo the buttons of her shirt and open it, kissing down her chest. And then she said something she never should have.

"I had to fake an orgasm last night."

Chuck pulled back and a huge grin came to his lips. His dark eyes lit up and he cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers.

"And you always say things that make me happy,," he beamed.

She nodded, but rolled her eyes. "Judging by your stick shift against the front of my leg, I'd say you certainly are."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair and Chuck lied curled up to each other on the floor of his office. He had thrown his trench coat over their naked bodies, turned off all the lights, and locked the doors. Both had dozed off after hours and hours of endless enjoyment and were now beginning to come back.

Chuck waited until he knew she was fully awake and turned his body into hers. He brought her close to him, kissing her shoulder, and speaking solemnly.

"How'd you do it? What keeps him from just getting a prostitute like every other businessman I meet with? He does have a wife after all," Chuck reminded her.

Blair looked at him, knowing the tone. She then sat up and made him get on his back. She got on top of him. She sat just before his bottom, on his lower back, and leaned down to massage his shoulders. He was so tense—and perhaps she was partly the reason.

"Because he knows a prostitute won't care about him. His wife is what he considers a bitch, but really just any other woman who wants her man to face reality. But men hate that. He wants to feel like I love him. He likes to hear me say his john is big and his gut is small even if it's a lie. You couldn't understand because you know that you have both of those things," Blair explained, whispering sensually in his ear at the last part. She wanted to make him feel good because when Chuck doubted himself it always ended badly.

"I still would like you to say my dick is big," Chuck smirked. They both knew it was. He felt her swat his back playfully and then she jumped down on him. He loved the feel of it.

"Don't be a bad boy or I will spank you on your bottom," she teased with a light giggle. Then she started to kiss the back of his neck like he always had for her. They seemed to be trading places quite a lot lately.

He closed his eyes and mused, "Well you are my little vixen after all."

"But for now only in secret," Blair added in a whisper. She then lied down on top of his back completely and held on tight. She knew they both couldn't wait until _now_ was over. But were they willing to admit that before it was?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: The show gives you Eva/Chuck sexy times. I shall give you this. Because I no longer pay attention to the alien copies that abducted Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf and replaced them with fakes. Meanwhile the real CB is locked up in a prison under their mutant leader, Stephanie Savage.

Okay, I'm done. I must admit it was a fun rant though, hehe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	6. Bassman Forever

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Bassman Forever**

Author: Shelby

A/N: Still loving all the wonderful reviews and appreciate them greatly. Sorry I'm behind on replying, but I will try and catch up as soon as I can!

Extra Note: The title of the chapter is undoubtedly taken from _Batman Forever._ Instead, it's Bassman Forever though because let's face it in my stories Chuck Bass will always be the same. He isn't changing and we don't want him to.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair closed her eyes as she felt Jake's body press down against her backside. She felt the weight and nothing else. There was no friction, heat, or feeling of embrace. The only thing there was pressure and not the good kind.

"I love you, Blair," Jake whispered sensually. He reached his hand and turned her cheek, placing soft kisses on her smooth skin.

She did not respond, but only sighed breathlessly. It wasn't due to his touch flustering her, but the idea of another that brought great trouble to her mind.

_Chuck Bass. _

Blair loved every aspect about him. The taste of his lips, the feel of his fingertips against her flesh, and how everything he did followed an immediate cause and reaction ensemble.

"Do you love me?" Jake asked, feeling the lack of attention. Usually she was so much more willing, eager even. But now she felt cold and standoffish. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Yes," Blair lied. Her voice was more of a mutter than anything worthy of holding truth. But that was because it didn't. She only loved Chuck. And that was why she pretended to love another.

Everything she did was for Chuck. Sure it was for winning back her crown and letting Manhattan know she was a force to be reckoned with. But when it boiled down to it—it was for him. She had to save him. She always did.

"Uhh," she groaned, leaning up on her arms. She felt him push into her center from behind and pump back and forth slowly. It was painful though. She hadn't even begun to produce a natural lubricant. She wished he would pull out, leave the bedroom, and her alone for the rest of the night. But he didn't.

"Blair," Jake moaned as he thrust forward.

Blair heard him speak, but once more felt nothing close to pleasure. His hands were all over her. Suddenly, it made her feel sick. And as he climaxed it took all she had not to gag at his enjoyment. That right was reserved to Chuck Bass. But Jake didn't know that. _Well, not yet at least._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Before the Board Meeting Chuck had entwined himself around Blair. Lips deposited light, but arousing kisses on her porcelain nape. He chuckled ever so often, hinting how much their situation elated him.

"Shh," Blair scolded in a shushing fashion. She wrapped her hands up around the back of his neck and leaned forth enclosing any space formerly between them.

He shook his head and extracted back in movement so their dark eyes met. "Kiss me," Chuck commanded with a salacious grin.

"But the board and he are right outside," she protested. Her eyes flickered apprehensively from him to the large oak doors. Her _boyfriend_ was on his way to that very room after all.

"I don't care," he regarded her angrily, uncertainly. Eyebrows lifted and brown orbs softened once more as they connected with hers.

"I want to feel your lips on mine." His further explanation carried a tender tone with each roll of his tongue.

She sighed, "Fine, but later you shall send them away and have me on your desk." A mischievous giggle emerged from her ruby lips.

Chuck smirked, "Of course, Miss Waldorf." He pushed onto her again, but frowned in absolute indignation when she rejected his self-offering. He saw that her eyes were glued to the door and knew where his chagrin was owed.

"Chuck, they are coming. Let go of me," Blair whispered frantically. She tangled her arms trying to escape from his grasp, but found him only to be more of an arduous task than before.

"No," he refused, unyielding.

She looked back to him and sighed. "Please Chuck," she pleaded. "It's all for you, remember?" Their gaze intensified and then he finally released her both in that aspect and in the physical one.

"Fine! Just don't touch him when he comes in," Chuck insisted. He clenched fists to his sides and stomped back to his desk lividly, knowing he would be come a covetous man in mere seconds.

Blair rolled her eyes, fixing her hair. She scoffed, "You must learn to lose the jealous boyfriend act."

"Never." The word was uttered from the lips of a man with granite determination. And that was what Chuck Bass had become.

He was so infantile when it came to her and other men. There she was, promising her heart to only him and he still found _reasonable_ cause to doubt her intentions towards him.

The doors opened and the men entered. The board of Bass Industries consisted of nothing more than painfully refined and docile type men. Still, even such personalities still eyed Blair with piqued eyebrows. They wanted to know the grounds of her being there and if it would effect them in an unfavorable fashion.

Jake entered last with his lawyer. The moment he took a step inside though he stopped, eyes moving from Chuck to Blair watchfully. The man next to him with a rather sallow complexion cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem here?" the lawyer inquired.

Jake shook his head. "I don't know. Is there? What are you doing here, Blair?" he interrogated, but in the softest of tones. His cold exterior revealed, the businessman in him confounded.

"No. I came here looking for you," Blair lied. She kept her eyes locked in gaze with her _boyfriend_, knowing better than to look at her profoundly jealous lover.

"Well young lady, now is not the time. Please wait outside," Jake's lawyer intervened, instructing her stringently.

"Yes, of course," Blair nodded. She then looked shyly upon the men and started out of the room. It was all part of the plan—to let Jake think he was winning. Or at least, it was part of her plan.

"Miss Waldorf," Chuck called right as she went out the door. He smirked as she turned around and threw him a look of confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Bass?" she returned, voice sounding proper. She did her best not to look at Jake who most likely was internally questioning them even more.

He walked over to the door and took hold of the knob. He looked from Jake to Blair and smirked in true Chuck Bass form.

"I hope you liked your flowers."

Blair's eyes widened and she realized what he was doing. Her arms flew up to stop him, but the door shut in her face. She pounded against the wood feverishly.

Chuck waited until he heard someone escort her away. He smiled to himself and looked up to a now infuriated Jake. But he remained ever calm and motioned to an empty chair.

"Please, take a seat. It's _my_ turn now."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Oh jealous Chuck… What did you think of the chapter?

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	7. Sweet Smell of Bassness

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Sweet Smell Of Bassness**

Author: Shelby

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm still catching up on replying.

Extra Note: This chapter title was derived from the movie _Sweet Smell Of Success._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood at the head of the table and lifted his chin to radiate the impression of power. His glance rested on each member of the board equally and then flitted past them—to Jake. He indulged in the disconcerted smile his opponent now wore. Then suddenly, Chuck's lips produced a shadowy laughter.

"Are we to ever learn what has caused such unbecoming uproar in you, _Chuck_?" Jack seethed, interrupting. His eyes narrowed into slits and all pleasantries were retracted. It was no longer Mr. Bass, but only Chuck.

Chuck stopped his laughter, but the pompous smirk remained. He moved in a swift movement to circle the board table like a shark.

"It has come to my attention that esoteric knowledge has been passed around with an intent to leave me in the unknown," Chuck proclaimed with a sharp tongue.

Each member of the board shifted uncomfortably. They all knew what he spoke of whether they had considered defying him or not.

Jake stood and turned to him. "And where exactly did this oh so credible source come from?" he challenged, not expecting the other man to own up to it. But oh how wrong he had been.

Chuck shrugged, "From the woman we're both sleeping with. She just happens to enjoy ruffling my sheets more than yours." He winked at him.

Jake's face fell almost to the floor and he instantly sunk back into his seat. He then shook his head in pure denial. "Blair would not betray me like—"

"Blair Waldorf would betray anyone for Chuck Bass. You should really consider hiring a PI the next time you decide to sleep with someone so brilliant," Chuck intervened in a bragging manner. He was in front of the table again, always keeping their minds alert and eyes moving.

Jake's lawyer shook his head and sighed, "Disregarding Miss Waldorf, the pertinent point here is that you have been informed of my client—"

"Your pathetically pretentious client has tried to persuade my board into denouncing me. However, I assure you when we leave here today every one of you will realize it was one of the most severe mistakes you have ever made."

"No one crosses Chuck Bass," Chuck stated dangerously. He then folded his hands behind his backs and leaned upward on his heels.

"You shall find a folder placed in front of you, all of you. In that folder is the most damaging blackmail one could ever find on each of you. And if you so much as take one more step in the direction of my disgraceful opponent," Chuck motioned towards Jake, "It will be released and your business profession terminated."

Jake scoffed, "This is how you work? Treating members of the board with threats?" He looked upon him in disgust.

Chuck remained unaffected though. Instead he recited, "A very wise and astoundingly sexy woman once said you can't make people love you, but you can make people fear you. I choose to live by those words, but take them for what you will."

He then packed up his brief case and started towards the door. "I expect to see you all here tomorrow without complications," he sounded.

Then he stopped, holding the door ajar as he stood in it. He called upon the other man one last time. "Oh and Jake—"

Jake looked up both crossed and forsaken.

Chuck smirked, "If you hadn't figured it out yet, my Bitch is no longer pretending to be yours. She has her Basstard back."

The door closed. Jake had lost, but then again was there ever any chance of winning when Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass were working against him?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was that for a Chuck Bass takedown?

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


	8. Crueler Intentions

Title: _**Crueler Intentions**_

Chapter Title: **Crueler Intentions **

Author: Shelby

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I left the hard drive this story was on in my father's car and it took me quite a bit of time to get it back. I hope you are still reading and enjoy the Conclusion of this story.

Extra Note: This chapter and overall story title was derived from the movie _Crueler Intentions_.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stepped out of the window and looked upward to see where Chuck's driver had taken her. It was the Waldorf Astoria—one of her favorite hotels for palpable reasons. She sighed, wondering where to go next since a certain Bass was nowhere insight.

"Miss Waldorf?" the doorman asked, eyeing her carefully.

She nodded at him, taking a few steps forward. "Yes, that is I. I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Bass here," Blair acknowledged.

"Yes Miss, he's waiting inside for you—the Silver Corridor to be exact," the elder man explained with the warmest of smiles. He then held open the door for her, nodding once more as she stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you," Blair called to him over her shoulder. She then made her way through the lobby and to her destination. It was a beautiful, large hallway decorated with marble floors, grand windows, and chandeliers.

But nothing beat the sight of a Bass waiting for her directly in the middle of it. She smirked, advancing towards him and stopping just a few feet away. His back was to her, but they both knew he was well aware of her arrival.

"Waldorf, I must admit I was beginning to be under the impression you had held my speeding up of our little scheme against me," Chuck mused, slowly turning to face her. He was dressed in one of his finest, pastel suits. And yes, she matched.

She crossed her arms, sauntering to stand directly in front of him. "You mean your immediate ending of my fun? I definitely took holding a grudge into consideration," she revealed.

He chuckled, "You still can't lie with a damn, Waldorf."

"Not to you, but—" Her hands slid over the lapels of his jacket, lingering on his chest. Her lips were close to his as she spoke. "I believe we both know what a good, little actress I can be."

"I'd say Jake knows it even better," Chuck smirked. His hands slid down around her waist. Inwardly he rejoiced not only how he held her, but that it was in front of everyone. And he hoped they all saw.

"Let's not speak of him anymore. Once I'm done with my victims I never pick at the remains," Blair told him with a small pout. She then giggled and leaned in, nuzzling her cheek with his.

Chuck closed his eyes, breathing slowed. He closed his eyes and relished in the smell of her luscious, mahogany colored curls. Leisurely his hand came up to hold the back of her head, bringing her nearer to his front.

"I bought you this hotel," Chuck revealed. The words came from his lips so easily and without thought. A previously planned speech delivered in a mere sentence.

"What?" Blair asked, pulling back. She looked to him; brow furrowed in confusion, and shook her head. She thought perhaps she had heard him wrong, but that didn't seem to be the case. With one look into those deep brown eyes she knew he was dead serious.

His thumb stroked her cheek and he nodded. "It's a thank you for making sure my legacy remained in tact. Now I want you to have your own," he told her.

"But I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to establish myself as Queen—" Blair started to protest, but she fell silent once more when he put his finger to her lips.

"Don't even try it. We both know you could have been Queen in so many other ways, Blair. As far as I'm concerned you never stopped. This was for me—this was you protecting me—like always," he stated with confidence. His eyes bore into hers with more love than he could have ever imagined possible. She was the most brilliant and beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Blair laughed breathlessly and looked down. She shook her head. "I suppose now I have a reason to stay in New York." Her eyes flickered up to study her surroundings.

He turned her cheek though so that their eyes connected. "You have _another_ reason to stay in New York. I'm your first, Waldorf," Chuck corrected, giving her a true Bass smirk.

She returned one of her own. "You always have been—in every shape and form," Blair returned. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she allowed his to her waist. They stood there worthy of being painted, photographed, or filmed.

"I love you, Blair Waldorf," Chuck whispered, his lips inching closer to hers.

"And I love you, Chuck Bass," Blair finished—sealing their words with the most passionate and enduring of kisses.

Once parted, their foreheads rested against one another's and they stared into each other's eyes.

And then the Queen of Manhattan took her King's lapels and straightened them. She smirked, "So, what's it going to take for me to have the whole chain?" Her left eyebrow kinked in question.

He shook his head and chuckled, but then stared at her with absolute adoration. "It's already in the works, love," he then sighed playfully, "though there may be a few old business men for us to do away with."

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before," Blair shrugged. They both laughed, taking each other's hands and starting down the long hallway. "When can we get started?" she asked eagerly.

"Slow down there, Darling. First let's go upstairs to the penthouse and christen your legacy," Chuck replied. He stopped in front of the elevator, leaning back to push the button.

Blair pecked his lips as she heard the ding of its arrival. "Let's just hope we make it to the room, Bass," she smirked. Then she pulled him into the elevator, their bodies slamming into each other as their lips collided.

The doors closed, but so many others were to open. After all, Chuck and Blair—Blair and Chuck were a force to be reckoned with.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I thought this was a good way to end the story. Also, am I the only one who wants Chuck to buy the Waldorf Astoria Hotel Chain for Blair? I think not.

**UPDATED A/N: This story was deleted by the site due to a mistake on my part in the story's description. I am currently re-uploading it.**


End file.
